Bolin on the Town
by WaterPrincess17
Summary: Bolin tries to get a job, but has some trouble. Will he get some extra cash?


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever! So please have a little mercy. But I would love to get some reviews and help on how to be a better writer. I own nothing. I wish I owned Avatar and stuff... But I don't... :'( Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It started out just like any other day Bolin decided. The two brothers and Korra were running a little low on cash, actually that might have been a huge understatement. Mainly due to pro-bending tickets sales going down. Amon and his Equalists made an appearance at the last game. Bolin knew Korra would kick their butts if they showed up again, but not everyone had the same faith in the new avatar, like Mako and Bolin had in her.<p>

_**She'll show them what we benders are really capable of!**_ Thought Bolin as he walked the streets of Republic City. He was hoping to find a job to help contribute to the team. He looked at help wanted signs in shop windows. His eyes locked on a small tea shop advertising for help. He squeezed through the door as a small bell rang. Immediately a very short and chubby old man took notice of Bolin.

"Ah, well hello young man, is it wise of this old man to assume you came in to ask about the job?"

Feeling hopeful Bolin answered "oh yes, actually, I was, hopping to apply" as he flashed one his ear to ear grins.

"I see" said the owner as he inspection the earthbender from head to toe. "Would you happen to be a firebender?"

…_**.Seriously? A firebender? **_

"Actually I'm an earth bender."

"Sorry son, but it's become the standard in the business, even I'm a firebender." He responded with a wink of the eye.

The owner graciously gave him a cup of tea and quickly sent him on his way. Standing outside the door with his cup, Bolin was completely dumbfounded. _**I've never even heard of that! I should just put a big rock in the middle of that place and let his firebenders move it…. At least I have some tea.**_ Bolin walked up and down the streets trying to find a new store but he was just out of luck.

* * *

><p>He found himself sitting on a bench looking out into the bay. The sun was setting and the lights of the city were slowly coming on as the night life started to kick up. Jazz music and Girls in their best dancing dress with boys in their new suites were parading the streets.<p>

_**I guess I did the best I can for one day. I'll just give it another shot tomorrow, and head home for now. I bet Korra and Mako are probably wondering where I've been all day…**_

Then he saw it.

Illuminated by the worn lights of a small building was a sign. On it he read.

**Tournament Tonight**

**Players needed**

**Winnings- 5000 Yuans**

**Apply within**

_**Perfect! Even if it's not bending I'm still a great fighter.**_ He walked confidently into the small building. It was defiantly one of those buildings Mako would burn him to a crisp for even getting close to, but Bolin decided desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that?" Korra asked Mako.<p>

"No, Hear What?"

"I think Bolin's home."

As soon as Korra mentioned him, Bolin walked through the door. The two other members of the Fire Ferrets stared at him with wide eyes. Bolin had on a brand new suite with shoulder pants and a fancy new hat.

"Where were _you_?" stressed Korra. Who looked like she was about to unleash the avatar state on the earthbender.

"Well…" Bolin started with a sheepish grin "I was trying to find a job, but that didn't work out to well, so then I saw this sign, and I entered a tournament, but it wasn't for bending or fighting….."

"What was it then?" Interrupted an angry Mako.

"Korra, have you ever heard of poker?" Bolin responded.

"Huh?"

"It's a card game Korra" Mako answered for her.

"Sorry guys but it's time for me to get some sleep." Bolin said with a big smile as he threw his hat and a jingly bag onto the table. The sound from the bag sparked the interest from both Korra and Mako. With the both of them being curious they quickly rushed to the bag when they heard the door to Bolin's room close. Korra untied the bag as Mako stood beside her "spectating".

"It's money," She said with a gasp.

"Bolin always _did_ beat me at cards." Mako added with a satisfied smile.


End file.
